An Interesting Meeting
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: Written by a friend of mine who has no FF account.  No real plot  a Cameo in part two from my OC Ash!  Hikaru/Sirius, Kaoru/Apollo, and Hika/Apollo/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

_**An Interesting Meeting**_

_**By Redhead Fetish about Apollo, Hikaru and Kaoru (the Hitachiin twins)**_

_**(I don't own anything, but that don't mean I can't write about it!)**_

**It was bound to happen. One day their paths would cross, if not in this lifetime then in the next. Still, none could foresee this experience before it happened. No one ever can.**

** Apollo was just walking down the street towards DEAVA, thinking of all the possible ways to possibly bang Silvia (like the blond Southeast African drum she was) when he got there. His golden eyes looked off into nothingness, while his flaming hair danced in the hot summer wind. He hadn't seen Silvia in a very long time, since he went and left for some space since he lost Baron, and he wanted to do her even though he always pretended to dislike her. How little he knew! How could he know he would soon walk right into the most interesting night of his life?**

** Hikaru and Kaoru were going down the street the usual way for them: side by side with their identical smiles playing across their twin faces. They sported similar looks about their clothes, but they still had their own style. How could they know that just walking down the street was going to change their outlook on people of different backgrounds? Then again, Haruhi had already done that for them.**

** They came around the corner at the same time. After slamming into each other, Hikaru and Kaoru were on their backs on the grimy pavement. Apollo fell, but was up and crouching a few feet away and ready to kick some ass.**

** "Hey! Why don't you guys watch where you're going, klutz 1 and klutz 2?" Apollo growled through clenched teeth.**

** "Hey! We **_**were**_** watching, you mangy mutt!" Hikaru snapped right back as he scrambled up.**

** "Yeah, **_**you**_** were the one who wasn't looking!" Kaoru chimed in angrily while he followed his brother.**

** It was a stand-off (or a crouch-off in Apollo's case) between them. Since it was hot it didn't help ease the tension at all. In fact, it only made it a little worse. You could have heard a drop of sweat trickle down their bodies from anywhere (and I mean **_**any**_**where) and hit the ground. **

** Chuckling, Apollo straightened up. He decided to give them a chance since they could obviously stand up for themselves, and looked them up and down. He saw the way their brilliant orangish-red hair danced in the breeze, the way the light came out of their eyes so much like his own: sad yet fierce at the same time. Even their clothes spoke volumes about them. **

** The one he thought was the older one wore a pair of baggy denim jeans **_**just**_** barely held up by a thick black belt. He wore a cut-off shirt with a dark red do-rag tied on the back of his head with the excess pieces flipped over his shoulders. He had a diamond cross around his neck with a pair of high top black sneakers on his feet. Sweat dripped off his chin as the sun blazed against his handsome face. **

** The younger one looked just like the other one, so Apollo figured they were twins. He had a pair of really baggy jeans on that rode **_**waay**_** low on his ass. His Nike high tops were red and black. It was more modern than his brother's in a way because it was from a more prevalent city. He had some serious bling and rings. The muscle shirt he wore was just tight enough so Apollo could see his abs through the material, but loose enough so he could see the sweat glistening on the tanned skin of his stomach when the wind blew. His biceps weren't that bad to look at either. They both had to work out a lot in order to get that firm, toned definition.**

** As Apollo was checking them out, the Hitachin twins checked him out. They saw he wore hunter green slacks with a matching vest that was open halfway down his chest due to the intense heat. There was what looked like a dream catcher with red feathers tied to it around his neck, with his flaming hair dancing to its own tune in the hot, sticky wind. The sneakers he wore were hunter green like the rest of his outfit, only he had dark brown shoelaces. Unlike them, he had a scar in the shape of an X on his right cheek. The twins liked that scar; it made him look mysterious. **

** They all saw the things most similar about each other, namely the eyes and hair. And they **_**really**_** liked what they saw.**

** "Who are you?" Hikaru asked cautiously. He tilted his head back some to give him an edge. **

** "I could ask the same of you two doppelgangers," Apollo shot back.**

** "Well, I'm Hikaru, and this is my twin brother Kaoru. We're actually on vacation and thought we'd come here to see the sights." Casually, he raised his arms behind his head and entwined his fingers together. He couldn't stop staring.**

** "Well, I'm Apollo. Why did you come here for a vacation?" he breathed in their scents, feeling slightly lightheaded when he did.**

** "Is it true you fight with angels?" Kaoru asked. His tone of voice sounded almost sexy. He cocked his head to the side to make himself look cute. It worked for about 3 seconds.**

** "More like fighting demons!" Apollo snarled savagely. The wild way he spoke sent shivers through the twin's bodies and wrecked havoc with their already twisted minds. **

** "They took…they took my best friend…it still hurts…the place where he used to be…" Apollo couldn't help himself; he started choking on his words, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from his golden eyes.**

** The twins watched in silence, seeing the obvious struggle going on inside this confused, wild boy who was so much like themselves. When they looked at each other, a single thought crossed their minds: Exactly, how much like them was he? This thought gave them an idea that caused them to smile uncontrollably in that devious way of theirs. They moved towards Apollo faster then he had ever seen someone move before.**

** "We're extremely sorry about the loss of your friend, but if you want we can show you something that just might…take your mind off it…" Together they spoke, their smiles and fingers playing across their faces and twirling around Apollo's fine chin and smooth tanned chest. Their faces looked like they were clones of the cat from Alice in Wonderland.**

** Suspicious, curious, and slightly turned on, Apollo slowly nodded. The twin's smiles started disappearing and reappearing in the shadows, just like they did the whole walk uptown. Apollo kept losing them and running around in circles sniffing for them, until he found them waiting on a street corner or leaning against the wall of an alley. Little by little, they led him to the ritziest hotel in town, then up to the penthouse suite. **

** While Apollo sniffed around and checked out the rooms that stretched all through the top of the hotel, the two brothers where busy in the next room getting things ready. Rose petals where thrown everywhere, draperies where shut and candles were lit. Apollo didn't even know what was going on.**

** "Hey? Hey, Hitachiin twins? Where are you?" Apollo finally noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru were missing. Sniffing, he followed their scents until he came to the bedroom door. There he got the most intoxicating aroma he had ever smelled before. Shaking his head, Apollo thought of all things Silvia: Her smile, her hair, and the way she smelled, the way she would hit him, the way her beautiful blue eyes seemed to sparkle like a pair of brilliant blue sapphires when she felt good enough to grace him with a smile.**

** But try as he might, the smell was just too delicious, and he couldn't keep his concentration. It seemed like it was calling him, and he couldn't help but answer it. He opened the door, and rose petals flew out at him and with them the smell that enticed him so much. He stepped in and closed the door.**

** "Welcome, Apollo…" said two soft, **_**very**_** sexually arousing voices purred. Before he knew what was happening, Apollo felt his vest ripped off in the darkness. He felt warm, strong arms wrap themselves around him, then started to feel them stroking and caressing the most sensitive spots all over his chest. A soft light turned on, and Apollo found who he thought was Kaoru pushing his tanned body against his sides and back. Smiling slyly, Kaoru pointed to the bed. Apollo looked and thought he would just about die.**

** Lying there, wearing nothing but a smile and chocolate syrup drizzled lightly around his…special area…was Hikaru. He was lying in such a way that showed Apollo everything, but nothing at all at the same time. Smiling, he held up the syrup bottle between his thumb and forefinger. Grinning like the Devil, he watched as Apollo stared.**

** "You want some from the bottle or would you like some from off me?" he asked enticingly. **

** "It tastes better…when it's warm…" Kaoru whispered hotly into Apollo's ears. His eyes got wide as he looked from Hikaru to Kaoru, then back again before he spoke.**

** "I don't think…I don't think we could…" he started to stammer. **

** "Well, we **_**could**_**. The only reason why we **_**shouldn't**_** would be if you were involved with someone already. Are you involved with someone, Apollo?" This came from Kaoru, who was still wrapped around Apollo like a vine. Softly, he stroked Apollo's neck with nimble fingers that started down his body. **

** Apollo took a minute to think about it. Was he in a relationship? Was there something between him and Silvia? Did either of them want something between them? She didn't act as if wanted him as much as he wanted her, so… He still couldn't be sure. She smelled like she wanted him, but she never showed it.**

** Right that second, with Koaru's firm fingers working their sexy way down his back, Apollo could honestly say he wasn't in a relationship with anyone. So, he shook his head for a no. **

** "Well, then. Come on over here. But, first do you think you could put this on?" Hikaru tossed a leopard skin loincloth at Kaoru, who handed it to Apollo and shoved him into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him.**

** "Are you ready, yet?" A voice purred from the other side of the bathroom door a few minutes later. Slowly, the door opened revealing Apollo in a tight fitting loincloth that barely covered his…lower regions. Hikaru, who had been lounging comfortably in an armchair in the corner, stared in shock at how smexy the red head actually looked with hardly any clothes on. **

** "Oh…my sweet God…you look…I mean…you look…" Hikaru couldn't help that he was stumbling all over his words like an idiot. **

** "I apologize for my brother, he's just a little…unused…to anyone looking the way you look right now." Kaoru was standing next to his older twin, tracing his jaw line with his finger almost as delicately as if he was stroking a fragile baby bird's wings. It made Apollo tremble as he remembered how those fingers had stroked his back.**

** He couldn't stop himself; He walked up and brushed some runaway chocolate syrup from Hikaru's thigh, and grinned as he licked it off his fingers. That was all it took. Pulling him close, Kaoru kissed Apollo right on his mouth. And he didn't mind at all. In fact, he wanted more.**

** He reached out and grabbed Kaoru by the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to him. Since Kaoru was only wearing his baggy jeans, it was easy to get them off. Apollo was just starting to push him towards the bed when he felt Hikaru's strong arms grab him from behind. Spinning around, Apollo smelled chocolate syrup. He found himself on his back with Hikaru straddling him.**

** "Hikaru…" he started. Hikaru put his finger on Apollo's mouth to shush him.**

** "Call me Hika…" he smiled right before he leaned in for the greatest French kiss Apollo had ever been privileged to receive. Meanwhile, Kaoru had the syrup bottle and was pouring it all over the three of them. He started rubbing it all over Apollo; especially where his loincloth separated his upper half from his lower half. Nimble fingers found the seams and tore them out.**

** Without his loincloth, nothing was stopping the twins from having their way with the boy lying stretched out on the bed underneath them. Apollo leaned forward and reached out for Hika. While his tongue found its way to everywhere the chocolate syrup had dribbled, Hika started groaning. **

** Feeling left out, Kaoru started finding Apollo's sweet spots. Feeling Kaoru's tongue made Apollo shiver with delight. He stopped his work with Hika and turned to Kaoru. **

** "You feeling left out, Kaoru? Well you shouldn't…" licking around where he was closest, Apollo heard him start to moan. He traced his fingers around his pecks, and licked around there, too. Hika decided he would amuse himself with the chocolate syrup bottle, thought twice about it, then brought it into the steamy mix as well. **

** Pretty soon, all of them and the syrup bottle were banging and getting banged. This went on through the night until dawn started peeking through the ravaged curtains. They had kind of done it all over the room, wherever it was most convenient for them.**

** Apollo reflected on his recent…activities…when he was alone on the roof early the next morning. He had stayed with the twins for three days, just taking enough time to eat and sleep before starting up again. They had gone through the whole first time and had done it over and over again, only changing the order or adding something extra. You don't really need to change something that works really well for you.**

** As the wind blew, Apollo remembered when Kaoru jumped on his back and rode him until they made hot, steamy, sweaty love. Hika had been so jealous that he stole Apollo's idle waiting time while Kaoru was asleep. Those two were really competitive, of that there was no doubt. Stretching, Apollo made his way back to the room where the boys were resting. **

**Unfortunately, his thoughts turned to Silvia while he went down the fire escape. What would she think of him if she ever found out what he was doing? Scratch that: What would she think if she knew **_**who**_** he was doing? Would she hate him? Would she listen to the whole thing before passing judgment? Would she even care? That last one made him stop and think. Why did he care if she cared or not?**

** A couple more days, he thought to himself. Just a few more days and I'll go back to being a hopelessly in love heterosexual. Right now, there were too many props for being the way he was. Maybe he could become a bisexual instead of giving up one for the other. He smiled at the thought. He was at the door by now so he had to focus. **

** He smelled them moving around inside long before he opened the door. He wanted to let them know he was there, but didn't know how. So instead, he stripped to his loincloth and reached for the doorknob. The door opened and the roses flew out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**An Interesting Meeting Part 2**_

"_**Siriusly" Interesting**_

_**By the collaboration between Redhead Fetish and Addien of Camelot**_

_**About Apollo, Hikaru, Kaoru, **__**and**__** Sirius**_

_**(Yeah, I said SIRIUS) **_

__**Apollo had been missing and despite how much he hated him, Sirius was concerned. Mostly because Silvia was **_**pretending**_** like she didn't care, but also because they were seriously getting clobbered by the Shadow Angels. Of course he hated saying it, but Sirius knew that DEAVA desperately needed Apollo back.**

** So, Sirius reasoned, it was up to him to return the insanely feral child to Aquarion **_**and**_** to his little sister, despite her denial of her love, affection, and worry for him. **

** Apollo had snuck to the rooftop; as much as he loved the twins, enjoyed their…games, he was just getting tired. Not tired of them mind you, just energetically drained by all of it. There **_**were**_** two of them, so it was possible for them to alternate between him. Apollo was just Apollo, so he was stuck in between. Apollo found that he could only catch a breath during the rare times when both of the boys were sleeping off their adrenaline rush.**

** Apollo was starting to feel a little repetitive, and began to long for a little extra something on the side. But at the sight of his old 'friend', Apollo got a sudden rush of energy, an idea he felt might better…acquaint… himself with Sirius.**

** "Hikaru, Kaoru, you better hurry up and get your lazy asses up here! I need to show you something I think you're gonna really like!" He was joined by the two red headed dream boys about 10 minutes later. **

** To any casual bystander looking up at the top of the fire escape, all they would see would be some curious looking feathers blowing in the wind. Yet, to the keen observer, one would notice the golden colored eyes peering from underneath the wind whipped feathers. **

** An intense observer would see the way the boys (which they most certainly were) whispered together, and a stalker type of observer would notice the slow Cheshire grins that spread across their faces at the same exact moment as they stared down at the 17 year old blonde wandering around below them. Sirius was about to fall into the twisted world the deviously sexy Hitachiin twins had created, with neither parachute nor safety net. **

** The trio walked (or bounded in Apollo's case) down the stairs. This would be immensely entertaining. So they made their presence known, starting with…**

** "Apollo!" Sirius stopped walking and smiled when he saw him. Something looked different about Apollo, but Sirius couldn't quite figure it out. Then again, who would recognize the look one gets when they are sexually aroused when they have never seen the look on the face of the person in question?**

** "Hey, Sirius," Apollo drawled nonchalantly. His bright golden eyes seemed to dance with a mystery Sirius had never seen in them before.**

** "What have you been up to?" Apollo asked breezily. **

** "What have we been up to? Are you seriously asking me that question?" Sirius forgot how happy he was and started going off.**

** "We are getting clobbered out there, Apollo. We all need you to come back and help us, so pull your head out of your ass and get back to helping us destroy the shadow Angels!" Sirius yelled angrily. Just then, Sirius saw Hikaru step out from behind Apollo.**

** "Well, it's certainly not his **_**head**_** in **_**his**_** ass that's the problem…" Hikaru said slyly.**

** "**_**Hika**_**ru! That's not nice," Sirius jumped a foot straight in the air when Kaoru came up behind his brother. 'Exact copies' was all Sirius could think. That's pretty pathetic, when you think of all Sirius' immense vocabulary options.**

** "I think that **_**we**_** are the reason Apollo has been missing in action." Kaoru added with an air of absolute smugness. **

** "You see Apollo, my brother and I have gotten a little…carried away the past couple of days. Would that be the right way to put it?" Hikaru put one finger on his chin with his other hand softly playing with his brothers' body. Sirius didn't notice…much, anyway.**

** "I'm afraid it's true," Apollo said wistfully as he put his tanned, muscular arms over the twins' shoulders. They, in turn, pressed their equally tanned and muscular bodies together seductively as they caressed his face and half of his bare chest. **

"**Come on Sirius," Apollo said in a mesmerizing voice.**

** "We want to show you…" Hika started.**

** "…what you've been missing…" Kaoru suddenly whispered into Sirius' ear in a sexy voice. Sirius hadn't even noticed Kaoru come up behind him. **

** That was when Sirius realized just what (or should we say: WHO) Apollo had been doing the past couple of days.**

** "Oh, my God! Apollo you aren't..? But I thought you and Silvia were-" he stopped. At the mention of his sister's name, Sirius quickly reasoned he had to tell her what (or who) her 12,017 year old lover had done. With that one thought in mind, Sirius slowly stepped backwards. Apollo saw the movement and reacted instantly.**

** "Grab him!" Apollo yelled as he leaped at the retreating blonde. **

** "On it!" said the twins as they started towards Sirius. Terrified, Sirius put his hands up to ward off any advances the twins might make. Before he knew it, they were behind him, pushing him towards the hotel with tremendous force. Sirius broke away and started running through the lobby. They chased him up the stairs and into the penthouse suite. **

** His back against the wall, Sirius' eyes darted between Apollo and the twins. They were all breathing rather heavily, and the boys all looked at each other with the gaze of lovers interrupted. **

"**Come on, Sirius," Apollo smiled and reached out a hand that seemed to pull Sirius into the world of fierce golden eyes that looked so hot and sexy. "I promise that we won't hurt you. We just want you to understand what's been happening, please…" Apollo seemed to be pleading with Sirius. **

** At that moment, Sirius felt a flicker of curiosity flash through his mind. Was it all **_**that**_** bad to do it with a guy? Was it bad to do it with **_**multiple**_** guys? Sirius had never done it before but he had always wondered if it was possible and what it would be like. It was terribly lonely when no one else was in his room. Sure there was something between him and Reika, but then Reika was a girl, so… **

** Sirius suddenly recoiled in shock and fear at the thoughts that invaded his mind. It wasn't that the thoughts themselves that scared him, it was the fact that he **_**liked **_**the thoughts that flooded his mind. Apollo's words were the final nails in his coffin. **

** "Do you really need to fight right now? You of all people should be able to understand that you, Silvia and I were…well, you know. But the thing is that Silvia's not here. You are, Sirius. And I want you." Apollo said the last few sentences in a voice barely above a whisper. His hot breath in Sirius' ear made him begin to tremble. Apollo leaned back and offered his hand again.**

** Sirius' hands shook, all his breath seemed to leave his lungs. Everything seemed to slow down as he slowly reached for Apollo's outstretched hand with trembling fingers. **

** The twins eyes sparkled and their grins got bigger every inch Sirius' shaking hand reached. Sirius finally reached and grasped Apollo's hand. His fingers were firm and hot, and Sirius felt like melting. Apollo's hand tightened on Sirius' and pulled him up towards him. **

** The way Apollo was holding him…the twins looked at each other. They often held each other like that when they felt like being all close and cuddly. They saw how Apollo put his arm tenderly around Sirius' back to pull him closer. His other hand stroked Sirius' face with soft, loving caresses. Sirius' face mirrored the expression of shivering, frightened delight that was often on Kaoru's face. **

** Just watching this scene of intimate love that grew from long-time exposure caused the twins to feel a certain longing. They found they felt that feeling even more and more frequently since Apollo came into their lives. The twins looked at each other and thought the same thing; they wanted that feeling right that minute. They decided to do a little Cosplay. It would lighten the mood a little bit…and get things started.**

** The sound of jingling coins caused the two embraced figures to turn around. Apollo had a feeling of what was happening behind them. The twins had been talking about how they did Cosplay back in Japan, and Apollo had given them some ideas. This was the results of his labor; the tree of experience was bearing fruit. **_**Sexy**_** fruit, for sure.**

** They shimmied and shimmered around out of the closet. The golden sheen and shine of their veils and scarves (added to the effect of the glimmering, dancing coins on their belts) dazzled the rookie Sirius into stunned speechlessness. Bans of pure gold (only the finest, of course) adorned their arms, ruby stones were stuck on their foreheads, and earrings of coins (clip-on, naturally) hung from their ears.**

** The green eye shadow drawn into elaborate cat eyes of the ancient queens of Egypt made their gold eyes look really big and mysterious. The ruby red lipstick made a nice contrast with their fair, tanned skin.**

** Apollo showed his teeth in the devil grin he had adopted from the twins as he looked at them and watched Sirius. The raven black hair that gently cascaded down their backs in waves was a great touch. Sirius was too busy watching the twin dancers, he didn't notice Apollo smirking behind him.**

** "Hey, where are the twins, Apollo?" Sirius finally noticed the Hitachiin brothers weren't there. Apollo threw his hands in the air with an exasperated huff. **

** "What are you, blind?" Apollo muttered. Looking closely, Sirius examined the two girls dancing on the bed, waving beautiful golden veils in front of their faces invitingly. Apollo jumped up onto the bed with them and yanked off his shirt. Sirius blinked as he watched one of the girls squeal in delight as she was grabbed by Apollo and carried off towards the living room. The other girl continued to jump and dance wildly up and down.**

** Sirius saw something that made everything make sense: This dancer, like the other, had no chest; there was only a small band of golden fabric tucked to look like there was something that wasn't there. This dancer also had a very familiar look and feel about her. Sirius started laughing uncontrollably because he realized this dancer was Hikaru. The other one Apollo carried off into the next room to have his way with must have been Kaoru. **

** Sirius stopped laughing when a thought struck him: Apollo had left him and Hikaru ALONE. Apollo, Kaoru, and Hikaru all expected him to… This spicy situation was already making his feelings hard for him to control, and now they wanted him to do the dirty deed with A DUDE? **

** The thing was, Sirius had always wondered about something like this. He was really considering the possibility of doing something like this, especially with ½ of a set of twins. This was one of his strangest fantasies coming true.**

** Slowly, Sirius pulled off his shirt and started walking towards the bed. Hikaru (because that was surely the oldest twin) stopped jumping and watched with glittering eyes as Sirius stopped to pull off his pants. Climbing onto the bed, Sirius reached for Hikaru with a hungry look shining out of his brilliant blue eyes.**

** With coyness worthy of a sweet innocent girl, Hikaru nimbly danced away to the other side of the bed. Holding the veil over his face, Hikaru began to taunt Sirius.**

** "You know that you could catch me if you try. Why won't you try, Sirius? Apollo did, and that's why Kaoru is with him now. You know they really belong together, I'm not sure why he likes younger twins but he does. What's the matter, don't you want me?" **

** Right at that moment, Sirius stretched just far enough and managed to snag Hikaru's jingling skirt. His fingers closed and his arm retracted and suddenly he was holding everything from Hikaru's waist down in the palm of his hand.**

** After that, it was all over for them. Hikaru stopped running and let Sirius catch him. Dragged down, Hikaru couldn't really do anything more then let Sirius do whatever he wanted to do to him. All they remembered at first was that the love they made was hot, sweaty, passionate, and full of soft moaning, whispered sweet nothings, and intensely arousing licks and nibbles here and there.**

** After a few hours of that, Apollo and Kaoru showed up. They snuck into the room and helped make the game a little more interesting. They had put in a call while the boys had started their little…entertainments.**

** "How did you get this stuff, Kaoru? I don't remember hearing you leave or anything," Hikaru asked as he looked in the paper bag his twin had brought in.**

** "Oh, I called somebody in on a favor they owed me." Kaoru stated as he pushed Sirius towards the bathroom. **

** Kaoru grinned as he remembered the conversation on his cell phone about 3 hours or so before. He had called a friend who he had helped back when she had come to Japan for a year…or three. Thank goodness Hikaru didn't know Ashley was in town! **

** The twins had an unspoken rule about mentioning girls to each other. It wasn't that they were completely and openly gay or anything, but they just didn't want to ruin their relationship over something as stupid as a girl. They still laughed about when they had faked an angry attack on each other to get Haruhi to invite them to her place. Kaoru didn't want to ruin that.**

(THE THEATRE OF KAORU'S MIND)

FLASHBACK OF PHONE CONVERSATION EARLIER WITH ASH

**"Hey, is this my girl Ash? Listen, I need a favor." **

** "Kaoru? Is that really you? I haven't heard from you in a long time! Where are you? What's going on?" **(Really excited)

** "I'm not able to tell you. All I can say is I'm in town with Hika and I need you to get me some things because I can't leave where I am just yet. Besides, you owe me one for saving your prom dress **_**and**_** helping you out so you could win your dates' heart." **

(Sounding annoyingly smug)

**"Yeah, but who chose to spend the night with who, Mr. Smooth?" **

(No answer on Kaoru's end)

**"Whatever, Ashley…"**

(Insanely embarrassed over old memories and turned a cute red)

** "Tell me what you need, and I'll see what I can do," **

(Shakes her head on her end of the line)

**"I need some marshmallows, red hair dye, and…a bottle of chocolate syrup. You already know I like Hershey's the best, right Ash?" **

(Couldn't help but smile as he tickled Apollo's muscular, tanned chest)

** "Do I wanna know what you're doing with that stuff? See, I know that your hair and your brother's hair color are all natural. So I assume there is at least one other person involved, right?" **(Sensing the smile on the other side of the line with intense interest)

** "You're right, but you probably don't wanna know what I'm gonna do with the syrup. All you need to know is that Hikaru and I met some people we really want to…play games with. That's a good enough reason, right?" **

** "Yeah, sure whatever…Hey, did you just say people…as in Plural?" **

(Rolling her eyes and swearing under her breath at the injustice of not being called sooner)

** "I'm in a resort, top floor. You think you can find me?"**

(Playing with Apollo's red hair)

** "Knowing you, I'll just follow the sounds of someone screaming in that high-pitched way of yours!" **

(Laughing insanely)

** "Not funny. How soon can you get here?" **

** "Be there in 10 minutes. Can you do something for me, Kaoru?" **

(Hit with sudden inspiration)

** "What?" **

(Nervous beyond belief)

** "Tell the guy-or should I say **_**guys**_**?-you're banging I said for him to watch his danger zone." **

(Laughed and hung up)

FLASHBACK FADES OUT OF KAORU'S MIND

** "Oh, Kaoru? What's taking so long in there? Come on, I wanna ride you like the wild bull you are!" Apollo was starting to whine and Hikaru thought it was so cute. They were taking a break from their amusing activities to wait for Kaoru to finish doing what he was doing with Sirius in the bathroom.**

** "We're all done!" Stated Kaoru's muffled cry from within the bathroom. Apollo stopped whining as soon as he heard the soft, slightly girly voice of the younger twin. Eagerly, Hika and Apollo watched the door. **

** Slowly the door opened, and two red heads walked out. 'Wait a minute,' Apollo suddenly thought to himself. 'TWO red heads?' **

** "What did you do to Sirius?" This statement was spoken in unison between Apollo and Hikaru. You see, Kaoru had taken Sirius' fine blonde hair and dyed it a flaming red as brilliant and brightly colored as theirs. Sirius was just standing there, as sheepish and pleased as could be. **

** "Why did you do **_**that**_** to yourself?" Apollo asked stupidly as he stared at the long, red chunk of hair that slipped from Sirius' loose ponytail and drifted over his face. Barely able to contain his laughter, Apollo wisely chose to leave the room and have a good laugh by himself.**

** Circling around Sirius slowly, Hikaru stared and started a slow grin. He lifted the long hair by the band that kept it tied and looked more closely at the dye job.**

** "You did a great job with this, Kaoru!" Hika said appreciably. **

** "Thanks, Hika. I worked really hard on it! Did I get the edges the way you like them?" At this, Kaoru touched his dimpled chin with a dainty forefinger.**

** "Oh, yes, Kaoru. You did it perfectly, and just for me! Oh, brother you shouldn't have!" Hikaru draped his tanned, lean body over Sirius' pale, lean one. After one look, both twins knew what to do.**

** They rushed him onto the bed just like they had rushed Haruhi into the dressing room that first time Tamaki had made them make her over for the first time. Sirius didn't know what was happening until Hikaru attacked his pants and Kaoru started clawing at his shirt.**

** Apollo had had his laugh and was started to wonder where his beloved Kaoru was. That is, he wondered until he heard the groans and delighted screams coming from behind the closed bedroom door. He leaned against the door and listened cautiously for the noises within. He was shocked when he heard Kaoru's unmistakable high-pitched shriek of ecstasy. He was also extremely pissed that he wasn't the cause of it. So, he decided he was going to bust up the party a little bit.**

_**BLAM!**_

** Apollo burst through the door right at the highest shriek Kaoru had ever done. Apollo stopped dead in his tracks and stared. **

** On the bed, Kaoru was sitting on top of Sirius. The thing that made it so horrible was the way he was sitting on him. Sirius was face down, since they were both guys that was the only way for one of them to… Apollo was in a hurt rage. Straddling someone like a horse was strictly something to be enjoyed by Kaoru and Apollo only; the two had agreed on it days earlier for it was between them this game had originated all those days ago! **

** For some reason, Hika had his back turned so Apollo couldn't see what he was doing. Kaoru finished screaming after holding the note for about 30 or so seconds. His head was tilted back and his mouth was wide open. Apollo could faintly see the chocolate syrup used as lipstick around it. **

** When his voice finally stopped, Kaoru looked at Apollo with wide, misty eyes. A strange, loopy grin crossed his face as he gazed at Apollo. Suddenly his expression changed as he noticed his brother. Or more appropriately, what his brother was **_**doing**_**.**

** "What the…**_**Hikaru!**_** What do you think you're doing over there?" Kaoru was totally peeved at whatever his brother was doing that Apollo couldn't see.**

** Slowly, Hika turned around. His danger zone was covered with chocolate and the weapon of choice had the bottle on it. Sheepishly, he popped it off and offered it to the others.**

** "Who wants some? Or would you rather lick it off the stick that was dipped?" Reaching out, Sirius actually did it. Apollo was in shock, but decided he might as well help him clean up the mess.**

** "Wait a minute…are you actually gonna help him out? Apollo, what are you doing! You said this was our special thing to do! I can't believe you lied to me about this!" **

** "Shut up, and give us a hand here, will ya?" Apollo was in mid-lick when he said this. **

** "I guess, well, why not? We are related, after all, so…" This was the greatest moment of Hikaru's life. Three guys licking him clean in the most pleasurable place imaginable! After they were all done, it would be all about a rodeo. And it was. **

** The boys spent the next few days doing whatever they wanted whatever way they wanted it. Apollo (being the strongest) and Sirius (being the most elegant) were chosen as the wild stallions in need of breaking. The whole time they rode, the twins were inside the DEAVA elements, if you catch my drift. They traded off every couple of minutes so that everyone could enjoy the sensation of being a horse or rider. **

** Later on that night, while the twins slept and dreamed sexy dreams, Apollo crept over to where Sirius was sleeping. Poking him in the side, Apollo asked him why he decided to let all this stuff happen.**

** "Simple," he replied. "I wanted a taste of the forbidden fruit. I wanted to 'taste it, drink it with my tongue, to quench my thirst before I withered and died.'" Apollo slid his well tanned body between Sirius and the sofa as he listened. **

** "Didn't you say that poem when we kicked Shadow Angel ass a few weeks ago? I remember that poem."**

** Leaning closer, Sirius looked with piercing blue eyes into Apollo's golden ones and said with complete meaning in his words:**

** "Let's make a few memories of our own…"**

** Apollo thoroughly enjoyed himself that night. Something pulled at his mind as Sirius slipped in and out. How much longer did the Hitachiin brothers have to stay?**

_**EPILOUGE**_

** A much prolonged day had finally arrived. Apollo woke up with soft purring in his ear and Kaoru's soft breathing on his body. As he started the shower, Kaoru's soft lips came towards Apollo's as he whispered longingly:**

** "Apollo, a kiss for the road, right?" **

** "Of course…Kaoru. Where's Hika?"**

** "Getting a last one from Sirius, as I should get from you…"**

** "We'll miss you," the twins said at the airport later on. "We have to go back to Japan and you have a war to win here. We can't be in the way of that, no matter how much we love you!"**

** Sirius stood there, his red hair waving gently in the breeze. He felt that he was losing a part of himself, a part that would forever be lost to him if the Hitachiins' went back to Japan. **

** "We'll never forget you!" Kaoru's soft tears feel upon Apollo's shoulders. **

** As if leaving with a parting gift of flirtatiously arousing proportions, Hika leaned forward and licked the small tears from Kaoru's face. Reaching out, Hika grabbed Sirius and held him close. **

** "I don't wanna let you go, Sirius. I never knew anyone could be so entertaining in such a short amount of time. I really will miss you." Hika snuggled up against Sirius' chest and into the nap of his neck. **

** Everyone embraced and kissed goodbye. Apollo and Sirius promised to write to them regularly. They never got the chance.**

** A few weeks later, when Apollo and Sirius saved the world after Toma and the other Shadow Angels destroyed the Tree of Life, their last thoughts were of the twins. How they were going to miss them. In Japan, the twins felt a part of them dieing just as Apollo and Sirius breathed their last. That's when the twins just knew their two foreign lovers were lost to them. Forever…**


End file.
